Rosalina Mara
Rosalina Mara is an original character created by RWBY Ruby Rose. She is a member of Team QRTZ and alludes to Anna. Appearance Rosalina is a young girl that has short, wavy dark pink hair that curls in then out by the end. She also has gold eyes, pale skin, and she usually wears a hair accessory with any outfit. Her height is shorter than average and she is a little heavier than she looks. Rosalina Commission.png|Default Outfit Rosalina Alt.png|Rosalina's Second Outfit(Birdie) Rosalina CG 2.png|Rosalina's PJs Main Outfit Rosalina wears a long yellow vest over a short, light blue ruffle dress with dark pink decoration on the bust of the dress. The long vest has dark pink lining, white buttons, and ruffles near the bottom. Her symbol can be seen on the back of her vest. She also wears a brown belt over it and has a dark pink heart shaped buckle that is outside of the long vest. She also wears pink half inch heels. For accessories, she wears a feather headband that have dark pink fethers from both sides, a pair of brown biker gloves and a fluffy mini scarf with a light blue gem in the center. Alternate Outfit (Birdie) Rosalina's alternate outfit consists of a long, dark pink, vneck shirtdress with a yellow belt and dark blue shorts. The dress has yellow lining and wears dark pink, 2 inch heels with yellow bottoms. Her emblem can be seen as a gold hairpin. Pajamas Rosalina's PJs include a short, dark pink non sleeve nightgown with a hearts pattern. It also has a yellow bow on the top part and has small frills on the bottom of the gown. Her emblem would be seen on her fuzzy light pink slippers and has small bows in her hair. Personality Rosalina is a very energetic, sociable girl that is very adventurous and curious about everything she doesnt know. This ranges from multiple topics like animals, fashion, and even her friends. She loves to draw a lot in her notebooks and spend time with her friends while taking care of Rose. Rosalina loves to see new people, especially faunus since she loves animals and give them the respect she believes that they deserve. She is generally honest with other people about everything she says which makes her come across as innocent and naive to other people. Though, her honesty has people also see that she is a very trustworthy and good-natured person. Rosalina can also be very disorganized with her belongings and her notes since her mind can do a lot at once. Though, is not a person to make upset since she would throw a temper tantrum like a little girl and can physically hurt the person that hurt her before someone calms her down. She cannot stand for bullies and she will be there for anyone that needs it. Biography/ History Rosalina was born and raised in the Vacuo region with her loving parents. Before, she was known as Rosalina Kanara. Her father was a hunter that always went out on missions while her mother was a successful writer. Her mother taught her the basic skills of reading, writing, and some mathematics. Her father would always bring back gifts from his missions. When she was 7, her aunt reported that her father had died during a mission in another region. She didn't know what really happened but when she realized it a few days later, she was upset. Though when she turned 9, her mother met and married her stepfather and she also had an older sister that was 3 years older than her. Her name was Whitnie Mara and from the day they met, they got along very well like real sisters. The new family got along so well that Rosalina changed her name to Rosalina Mara. Her stepfather was very kind and treated Rosalina as her own daughter and he was also a hunter from the Vale region. A few months later, Rosalina and her family had moved into a house in the residential district. She and her sister would usually hear stories of his missions which inspired Rosalina to become a huntress to save people and bring beauty to the future. On her 11th birthday, her father gave her a pink canary as a present when he returned from a mission in a Vacuo. She called her Rose and she always took great care of her. When she made her wish, it was to become a huntress. A year later, her father decided to start giving her lessons in order to protect herself. With each training session, she became stronger physically, although she was a little slow on her feet. Her aunt and her stepfather started to train her to help her achieve her dream of becoming a huntress. She also continued her training with them while she attended Signal Academy. At her time there, she took Rose with her and created her weapons there. When she made her weapon, she used her canary as inspiration to create Soaring Wings. She also learned more hand to hand combat while she attended so she would be able to fight close ranged and improve her speed. Her family was extremely proud of her and Whitnie had also ordered a special outfit for Rosalina to wear as a huntress. She had obtained the special design from one of Rosalina's favorite places: Diamond Rose Fashions. From that day on, she wore the outfit that her family had gotten her to help advance her dream. After she graduated from Signal, she applied for Beacon and was accepted. In Combat Weapon: Her weapon is a pair Metal Feather Gauntlet Launchers(MFGL) named Soaring Wings.They are a pair of gauntlets that have the ability to fire sharp, metal feathers or use the feathers as knives to improve cutting damage. They also has a grappling hook function and can be like a hidden daggers. Abilities and Powers: Rosalina is a brawler type that relies on close to mid range combat. She plays the role of front line attacker on her team with her strength. Her strength and endurance is above average, but her speed is only average, despite her energetic personality. However her weakness lies in evasion since she takes more hits than her teammates though she is working to improve on that during her time at Beacon. Rosalina prefers close combat matches from the training she has done with her stepfather and aunt and can also use her weapons when fighting in mid range combat by shooting her weapon. She can also think of creative ways to get out of her predicaments if it is needed like using her weapon's grappling hook function to accelerate herself or one of her teammates. ''Aura: ''Her aura color is a bright pink. ''Semblance: ''Fiery Tantrums When Rosalina is upset/mad, she slams her fist or fists to the ground to summon out 6 pillars of fire to surround herself. The pillars erupt from runes that are placed immediately after she slams her fist(s).Though they only last for 30 seconds and can burn anyone, even teammates. Later on she is able to move the pillars around. Relationships Quaralia: Rosalina looks to her as a role model and as an older sister. She loves her fashion designs and admires her for her beauty and fashion sense. Even though she is not her partner, she is very close to her, as is her canary. She usually helps her with modeling and they usually talk with each other about many topics. Turquoise: When she talks to her, they seem to get along well, even though she and Turq get into fights. Because of her kindness towards Turquoise, they start to spend more and more time with each other much to Turq's dismay. They have an understanding of animals and nature. She is hoping that Turqouise will open to her when she is ready and Rosalina will never give up on her, regardless on being a faunus. Zabrina: As Rosalina's partner, she finds that she is easy to talk to and even though Zabrina can be critical at times, she knows that they care for each other. She can always count on her when it comes to her studies, especially when she zones out of class. She respects how she is and sympathizes with her with that Zabrina confides to her. They get along well and they usually have their backs during combat. Trivia *Her name Rosalina means Rose in Latin while Mara in Hebrew mean Bitter which translates to "Bitter Rose". Roses are typically seen as red so it fits Monty's rules. *She loves to doodle on any piece of paper if she is bored. Official Art Rosalina.png|Rosalina Original concept (Thanks to artist) Rosalina Box.png|Rosalina Box Commissions Rosalina Headshot.png|Headshot of Rosalina (Done by Flora) Rosalina Chibi.png|Rosalina Chibi (Thanks to Flora) Rosalina CG 2.png|Rosalina in her PJs (Thanks to Flora) Rosalina CG.png|Me in a Keyhole Sweater~ (Thanks Flora) Hs122 by rofeal-d8mb1li.png.jpg|Rosalina Headshot (Done by Rofeal) Rosalina Commission.png|Rosalina (By Orisodehime) RosalinaPic.png|Rosalina (By haruuuka)